Atmos Online!
by AerrowLover
Summary: What happens when the inhabitants of Atmos get msn? Utter madness and chaos, that's what!
1. Storm Hawks: Part One

_**Hey guys! Well, I had the thought for this fic when I was on msn talking with some of my friends, and I thought why not have msn in Atmos too? It's also a way for me to pass the time in between "Dark Ace's Really Bad Days" and "Beginning of the End." I hope you enjoy it!**_

_*************************************************************_

**SkyKnightBoy has signed in**

**XCrystalQueenX has signed in**

**TheOneAndOnly has signed in**

**We're Doomed!! has signed in**

SkyKnightBoy says: This actually worked! We're all online!

TheOneAndOnly says: This is awesome….Now I can chat to the cute chicks who gave me their addresses! Sweet! ;)

XCrystalQueenX says: FINN! I don't want to hear about that! It makes me feel sick!

TheOneAndOnly says: Aww, Piper! Feeling left out, are we?

SkyKnightBoy says: Guys, don't start this again, please! It drives me insane!

XCrystalQueenX says: He started it!

TheOneAndOnly says: You're just jealous that I get girls, but you can't get guys, Piper. LOL

XCrystalQueenX says: Shut UP, Finn. I am so not jealous. That's not even true!

TheOneAndOnly says: Sure… what bit isn't true? The jealous bit, or the whole "I can't get guys" bit????

XCrystalQueenX says: That's it. I'm going. You can make your own dinner, Finn. Bye, Aerrow.

SkyKnightBoy says: Piper! Don't go! Ignore him!

**XCrystalQueenX has signed out**

TheOneAndOnly says: Do you think she meant it about me having to make my own dinner?? :(

SkyKnightBoy says: I think so. But you deserve it! Stop teasing her, Finn, she doesn't like it.

TheOneAndOnly says: But I'm only kidding! She should know that! And it's not my fault if I do get girls…

SkyKnightBoy says: Finn!

TheOneAndOnly says: What?? ;)

SkyKnightBoy says: Stop it! And don't wink at me! :P

TheOneAndOnly says: ;);););););););)

SkyKnightBoy says: Mature. :D

We're Doomed!! says: Hello….

SkyKnightBoy says: Hey, Stork.

TheOneAndOnly says: Stork! Where've you been?

We're Doomed!! says: I was looking up mind worm repellent… On this really good website I found. It's great!

SkyKnightBoy says: ……

TheOneAndOnly says: Alrighty, then…

We're Doomed!! says: You should buy some, Aerrow. It's on sale, now. Only 2 dime crystals a can!!

SkyKnightBoy says: Stork, I don't think we actually need mind worm repellent, at least, not at this minute! :P

TheOneAndOnly says: Um, yeah. Aerrow's right, dude. Plus, when do you think we will need the stuff????? :O

We're Doomed!! says: You never know. We could see them anytime, anywhere! They come in when you are sleeping, and then…..

SkyKnightBoy says: …

TheOneAndOnly says: Stork, dude, _chill!_ They're not coming.

SkyKnightBoy says: Finn's right. Stork, I don't think we have anything to fear.

We're Doomed!! says: How do you know?? They could be in your brain right now, slowly driving you insane! I can't talk to an insane person!

TheOneAndOnly says: LOL

We're Doomed!! says: I have to go! Now! Buy as many cans as I can! They're not getting me! NEVER!!

SkyKnightBoy says: STORK! I DO NOT HAVE MIND WORMS! And you are not spending all of our money on mind worm repellent which we won't actually need!

We're Doomed!! says: Only a person with mind worms would tell me not to buy the repellent, because they know it would stop the worms! AHHH!

TheOneAndOnly says: LOL :L :L

SkyKnightBoy says: Finn, would you mind helping me out here instead of laughing??

TheOneAndOnly says: um… Nope :)

SkyKnightBoy says: Finn! :(

We're Doomed!! says: I have to go! I'll save Aerrow!

SkyKnightBoy says: Stork! I'm fine!

We're Doomed!! says: You will be fine soon! I'll save you!

SkyKnightBoy Boy says: Stork!

**We're Doomed!! has signed out**

SkyKnightBoy says: Stork!!!

TheOneAndOnly says: Hahaha. :L

SkyKnightBoy says: I'm glad you think this is funny, Finn. He's gonna go and buy like millions of cans, spending all our money… I'm not even sick or infected!

SkyKnightBoy says: Finn?

SkyKnightBoy says: Finn? Are you there??

**SkyKnightBoy has sent TheOneAndOnly a nudge.**

TheOneAndOnly says: …what? Sorry, I was away for a minute.

SkyKnightBoy says: Where?

TheOneAndOnly says: Um… I was talking to someone.

SkyKnightBoy says: Let me guess… A girl?

TheOneAndOnly says: :P

SkyKnightBoy says: FINN! We have far more important things to do, like trying to sort out this problem we now have about Stork, without you going off talking to your latest girlfriend!

SkyKnightBoy says: Finn?

SkyKnightBoy says: Finn? Are you there?

**SkyKnightBoy has sent TheOneAndOnly a nudge.**

SkyKnightBoy says: FINN!

TheOneAndOnly says: Chill, dude. I'm here. What was it you were saying again?

TheOneAndOnly says: I love you too, baby. Aww, that's cute! ;)

SkyKnightBoy says: …?????!!!!!!!!!!

TheOneAndOnly says: Woops, wrong convo! LOL

SkyKnightBoy says: That's it, I'm leaving!

**SkyKnightBoy has signed out**

TheOneAndOnly says: …..What again??

TheOneAndOnly says: Oh, you're gone. I can talk to Katy then…:P

*************************************************************

_**XD. I loved this! I think I may continue with it now, see where it goes. Next up, we're going to have the Cyclonians chatting. This will be fun…xD.**_

_**Review peeps! Toodles, Leah xo**_


	2. Cyclonians: Part One

_**Hello Hello and welcome back to "Atmos Online!" Now, true to my word, here we have to Cyclonians chatting to each other - this should be fun….**_

*************************************************************

**LittleMissPerfection has signed in**

**Smash!Smash! has signed in**

**IamtheMaster has signed in**

LittleMissPerfection says: I can't believe, Master Cyclonis, that your invention actually worked, and we can now talk here, online…

IamtheMaster says: Well, since it was one of my inventions, it was bound to work, obviously… Why, Ravess, did you not think that it would work?

LittleMissPerfection says: … Of course I knew it would work, Master. But I'm just saying that, um…

IamtheMaster says: ?

LittleMissPerfection says: …I'm digging myself a hole here, aren't I?

IamtheMaster says: Yes. You are. And attacking it with a sledgehammer.

LittleMissPerfection says: :(

IamtheMaster says: Oh well. I'll let it by, for once…

LittleMissPerfection says: :)

Smash!Smash! says: ASBNUIOPWE ASNMQAWSGHWEAS!!

IamtheMaster says: …?

LittleMissPerfection says: SNIPE! You do actually have to make sure that you are hitting the correct keys…with _one_ finger only, not your fist!

IamtheMaster says: Oh, Snipe… There are times when I ask myself why I keep you around…

Smash!Smash! says: asbnuiopwe'as ghyuerft!!

IamtheMaster says: …? Yes, still wondering here.

LittleMissPerfection says: You think that it's bad for you, but I have to put up with him all the time…

IamtheMaster says: You have my deepest condolences, Ravess.

LittleMissPerfection says: Thank you. But you think it is bad now, you should have seen him as a child…:O

IamtheMaster says: Poor you. I can imagine it all too clearly.

LittleMissPerfection says: You have **no** idea, Master…. :L

Smash!Smash! says: asbnuiopwe dfweweklas ghyubnfgerty! Ghwe'as fgiouibnfg bnioqw!

**Smash!Smash! has signed out**

IamtheMaster says: Yes… I'll continue to think on why I have you around, Snipe.

LittleMissPerfection says: I know! He is the Muscle Man of the Talons…

IamtheMaster says: Muscle Man??

LittleMissPerfection says: You know what I mean.

IamtheMaster says: I do, but I enjoy watching you act all embarrassed. :L

LittleMissPerfection says: That's cruel. Evil. _Inhuman_!

IamtheMaster says: I'm the leader of Cyclonia! What do you expect??

IamtheMaster says: And where on Atmos is Dark Ace? I told him to log in….

LittleMissPerfection says: Well, he is the Dark Ace. He can fight in the air, not having to pilot his Switchblade, but he probably cannot work a computer. LOL

IamtheMaster says: :L

**Don'tGiveADamn has signed in**

IamtheMaster says: And that would be him now.

LittleMissPerfection says: Dark Ace, wow, you finally figured out how to log in! We're both so proud of you!

Don'tGiveADamn says:…. Ravess, I will kill you.

IamtheMaster says: Oh, here you both go again…. (rolls eyes)

LittleMissPerfection says: Even for you that was a crap comeback…

Don'tGiveADamn says: Who says it was a comeback? It could be merely a statement, or even more simply, a sentence.

LittleMissPerfection says: …

LittleMissPerfection says: Whatever. You just suck, and you know it.

Don'tGiveADamn says: Whatever back at you sweetheart. I know you love me really… :D

IamtheMaster says: Seriously, both of you- knock it off!

LittleMissPerfection says: He started it!!!!!

Don'tGiveADamn says: How mature that sounds, Ravess.

LittleMissPerfection says: Shut up! Shut up!!

Don'tGiveADamn says: Exceeding even more now, are we….

LittleMissPerfection: Dark Ace-

Don'tGiveADamn says: Yes, my love?

LittleMissPerfection says: I vote we have a competition , and whoever wins can make the loser do whatever they want.

Don'tGiveADamn says: My, my, getting suggestive now? Ravess, I'm surprised!

IamtheMaster says: I like the sound of this. I want to be judge.

LittleMissPerfection says: I think we should play the Numbers game, and the person who gets the number right first then can make the other do whatever they want.

Don'tGiveADamn says: Ravess, I am worried about you. I think you need a boyfriend, all these missions and the whole "All work, no play" is driving you mental… :D

LittleMissPerfection says: … I hate you.

Don'tGiveADamn says: Just as I love you.

IamtheMaster says: Right. I pick a number, between one and twenty and whoever gets it first wins.

LittleMissPerfection says: I'm ready.

Don'tGiveADamn says: (snorts).

IamtheMaster says: I'll take that as a "yes" too, Dark Ace. Right, I've chosen the number… Start guessing!

LittleMissPerfection says: um… 14?

Don'tGiveADamn says: 10? 11? 12? :L

LittleMissPerfection says: You're not taking this seriously, Dark Ace!

Don'tGiveADamn says: Oh, sorry. Was I?

LittleMissPerfection says: …

IamtheMaster says: All wrong.

LittleMissPerfection says: 16?

IamtheMaster says: Yes! You got it! Ravess wins.

Don'tGiveADamn says: Wow… She is so lucky.

IamtheMaster says: She is…. And you better watch out because I think she plans on making life on here hell for you!

Don'tGiveADamn says: Sure, sure. What can she possibly do?

LittleMissPerfection says: I have a perfect, evil, twisted plan… I want you, Dark Ace, to change your name to "TallDarkandHandsome"… :L :L

IamtheMaster says: LOL! That's a good one Ravess!

Don'tGiveADamn says: No… no way in Hell am I doing that!

LittleMissPerfection says: You have to! I won!

IamtheMaster says: You have to, because I order you as well. If you don't, I'll force you to work with Snipe for the next mission.

Don'tGiveADamn says: …

**Don'tGiveADamn has changed his/her user name to TallDarkandHandsome**

IamtheMaster says: Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?

LittleMissPerfection says: … LOL. Any girls on this chatroom will love you!

TallDarkandHandsome says: This. Isn't. Fair.

LittleMissPerfection says: No, it isn't. But you know what? Life isn't meant to be fair, _sweetheart!_

IamtheMaster says: LOL!!

TallDarkandHandsome says: …

*************************************************************

_**Aww, poor Dark Ace. I think that since he has won so many of the "Verbal Wars" against Ravess, that it was only fair that she won once. **_

_**Well, I hoped you liked it! Review, people! Thanks to those who reviewed; it means a lot. **_

**_If you want a translation of what Snipe was trying to say, simply take off every other letter, like so:_**

ASBNUIOPWE ASNMQAWSGHWEAS!! - SNIPE SMASHES!!  
asbnuiopwe'as ghyuerft!! - snipe's hurt!!  
asbnuiopwe dfweweklas ghyubnfgerty! Ghwe'as fgiouibnfg bnioqw! - snipe feels hungry! he's going now!


	3. Storm Hawks: Part Two

**I saw that I had neglected this fic for a very long time, and then I began to panic - I've let the Storm Hawks and Cyclonians alone with computers and chatrooms for too long; what on Atmos have they been up to?!**

**Time to find out with the Storm Hawks first:**

**Has Aerrow managed to stop Stork from buying cans or Mind Worm Repellant that no one needs?  
Has Piper come out of her huff?  
Has Finn stopped talking to all his gals online? And managed to make his own dinner?  
**

**Time to find out....**

* * *

**SkyKnightBoy has signed in**

SkyKnightBoy says: So, Finn, be completely honest with me here - just how long have you been online for?!

TheOneAndOnly says: Um….I dunno…Look, my fingers are sore. L So if I don't reply, you know why. Oh, and Junko says to let you know that he still doesn't know how make an account - so he won't be online for a bit.

SkyKnightBoy says: Finn, that wasn't an answer. How long?? :( Also, your fingers can't be ALL that sore if you just typed all of the above message out. :P

TheOneAndOnly says: Leave my fingers out of it! :L

SkyKnightBoy says: LOL. No changing the topic. So - Question. Answer.

TheOneAndOnly says: …Well… Like, around… Sorta -

SkyKnightBoy says: FINN!

TheOneAndOnly says: Fine, fine! Like five hours straight, you happy?!

SkyKnightBoy says: … D:

**XCrystalQueenX has signed in**

SkyKnightBoy: Finally, Piper. Someone with a bit of sense…

XCrystalQueenX says: Hello to you to, Aerrow. :)

XCrystalQueenX says: Oh, and you too, Finn.

SkyKnightBoy says: Hey, Piper. Found out what those crystals are yet?

TheOneAndOnly says: …Piper, I'm not talking to you.

XCrystalQueenX says: No, actually. They must be pretty rare and - oh for Atmos' sake, Finn, what now?!?

SkyKnightBoy says: Well, you'll find out soon enough, I bet. And just ignore Finn today, Piper - he's been on here for HOURS…

XCrystalQueenX says: WHAT? :O

SkyKnightBoy says: Yeah. I know.

TheOneAndOnly says: Hello, I'm still here, guys…

XCrystalQueenX says: Thought you weren't talking to me, oh mighty one.

TheOneAndOnly says: Oh yeah. I'm not.

XCrystalQueenX says: Really? Seems like it to me.

SkyKnightBoy says: Guys… Not again!

TheOneAndOnly says: I'm not. :P

XCrystalQueenX says: Sure. :L And I think I know why, anyway.

SkyKnightBoy says: GUYS!

TheOneAndOnly says: No you don't, and now I've finished talking to you, so there. :P

XCrystalQueenX says: I do, I do. How was dinner last night then for you? :P

SkyKnightBoy says: I don't know why I bother, sometimes…I really don't.

TheOneAndOnly says: Not talking to you. And it was horrible. :( Thanks to you.

XCrystalQueenX says: For someone not talking to me, you sure are replying. And I did tell you that if you kept annoying me, I would make you make you own dinner. So, you did get what you deserved. :P

TheOneAndOnly says: …Aerrow, tell her I want her to shut up.

SkyKnightBoy says: Uh, Finn? She can read the message when it pops up on the screen. I don't have to tell her anything - she can see it for herself.

XCrystalQueenX says: LMAO! Epic fail, Finn. :L

TheOneAndOnly says: It's a matter of principle, Aerrow. It's the idea behind it. So…?

SkyKnightBoy says: Fine! Just to get you to shut up about "principles" and I don't even though how you know what they are, but still.

TheOneAndOnly says: Thanks :) Oh, did you just insult me…?

XCrystalQueenX says: :L

SkyKnightBoy says: ANYWAY…. Piper, Finn says that he wants you to shut up.

XCrystalQueenX says: Fine then. You may tell Finn I have no urge to do so.

SkyKnightBoy says : Oh, not you too! You're talking to him - just do it yourself!

XCrystalQueenX says : Fiiiiiiine. :P Finn, I'm not shutting up if that is what will make you happy.

TheOneAndOnly says: Aerrow, tell Piper that I think she's horrible. And that I can get my own back.

SkyKnightBoy says: Finn…! For Atmos' sake - Piper, Finn thinks you're horrible. And that he can get his own back on you.

XCrystalQueenX says: Would love to see him try.

SkyKnightBoy says: Guys, don't start some stupid little war right now, please. We have practises in like half an hour, and the last time this sort of thing happened, both of you were _terrible_ because you spent too much time fighting each other than actually practising!

TheOneAndOnly says: Aerrow, kindly tell her that I have a photo of her that she would love to have back, and would be embarrassed if I showed it to anyone.

SkyKnightBoy: …

TheOneAndOnly says: Aerrow? You're meant to pass the message along… :P

SkyKnightBoy says: I REALLY don't know why I bother.

SkyKnightBoy: Piper, you can read it. Please do instead of me typing it out all over again…

XCrystalQueenX says: No problem, Aerrow :). And Finn - I don't know what you mean.

TheOneAndOnly says: Yes, you do! I mean, Aerrow tell her that I know she knows.

SkyKnightBoy says: Apparently he knows you know, Piper.

XCrystalQueenX says: NO, HE DOESN'T!

TheOneAndOnly says: OH YES HE DOES!

SkyKnightBoy says: Please, you two - SHUT UP!

SkyKnightBoy: Honestly, do you have any idea how immature you sound right about now?!

TheOneAndOnly says: Well, she started it!

XCrystalQueenX says: No, you did! You were the one that made me sign off last time!

TheOneAndOnly says: You made me make my own dinner! And it was horrible and I was starving for the rest of the night!

XCrystalQueenX says: That was your own fault! If you hadn't have annoyed me SO much last time -

TheOneAndOnly says: So it's actually quite justifiable why it's your fault-

XCrystalQueenX says: Then I would have made you dinner -

TheOneAndOnly says: And why I'm not talking to you now, and-

XCrystalQueenX says: But you annoyed me, so it's a sort of poetic justice-

TheOneAndOnly says: Wait -

XCrystalQueenX says: What? Decided it really is all your fault?

TheOneAndOnly says: Shut up! It's not!

XCrystalQueenX says: :L :P

TheOneAndOnly says: Where's Aerrow?

XCrystalQueenX says: …Good question…Aerrow?

**SkyKnightBoy has signed out**

TheOneAndOnly says: Oh…

XCrystalQueenX says: Now, that is also_ your_ fault.

TheOneAndOnly says: Oh for crying out loud…

* * *

**Yes, I am having way too much fun with this. :P Review?**


	4. Cyclonians: Part Two

**Now to find out what the Cyclonians have been up to..**

**Has Master Cyclonis finally taken over all Atmos…By internet?  
****Has Ravess got over her first-in-a-long-time victory over Dark Ace?  
****Has Snipe finally discovered how to work the keyboard?  
****And has Dark Ace found a way of keeping the fan girls away, now with his new username on display?**

**Let's find out….**

* * *

**LittleMissPerfection has signed in**

**TallDarkandHandsome has signed in**

LittleMissPerfection says: Well, hello thar ;) How has this week been for you? Had any fun?

TallDarkandHandsome says: Shut up - I don't see how you can find all this funny.

LittleMissPerfection says: Oh, but I do. So, met any new...Girls...That met your expectations?

TallDarkandHandsome says: Ravess, go away.

LittleMissPerfection says: Oh, really. Dark Ace, you know as well as I do that you are actually enjoying all the attention with your new username.

TallDarkandHandsome says: Go away. :(

LittleMissPerfection says: I heard that lots of Cyclonian girls have been messaging you… Hoping to get a reply. I hope you didn't date lots of them… Poor things. :P

TallDarkandHandsome says: Go. Away. Now.

LittleMissPerfection says: Oh come on, Mighty One. I'm surprised at you - I would have thought you would have been boasting about your luck -

TallDarkandHandsome says: Ravess…

LittleMissPerfection says: Yes?

TallDarkandHandsome says: I was walking around the Talon dorms last night-

LittleMissPerfection says: From peving on poor girls on the internet...Now you're perving on Talons? You…Paedophile.

TallDarkandHandsome says: Funny. Anyway, I heard them screaming…

LittleMissPerfection says: Either they saw you, or they were having nightmares of you.

TallDarkandHandsome says: Oh, haha. And then I remembered - you like to walk around there before you go to bed, don't you…?

LittleMissPerfection says: …

TallDarkandHandsome says: There are some good sex therapists out there, Ravess. You should know - you keep referring me to them…

LittleMissPerfection says: ... ...

TallDarkandHandsome says: So, the sex-crazed woman has been reduced to silence. What's wrong? I would have thought that a woman like you would have been all too happy to boast about her conquests.

LittleMissPerfection says: Dark Ace…

TallDarkandHandsome says: Yes, my love?

LittleMissPerfection says: If you want to change your username back… You can go ahead, you know.

TallDarkandHandsome says: Really? And you won't care to stop me, darlin'?

LittleMissPerfection says: No, so long as you stop mentioning Talons and night time jaunts, you can change your username.

TallDarkandHandsome says: So, it is true then? And there was me thinking -

LittleMissPerfection says: Do you want to change your username or not?

TallDarkandHandsome says: Oh, touchy. :P

**TallDarkandHandsome has changed his/her user name to Don'tGiveADamn**

Don'tGiveADamn says: I am very much obliged, darlin'.

LittleMissPerfection says: Good. You better be. Now, remember what you said, yes? No mentions of Talons and -

Don'tGiveADamn says: Various night time jaunts, yes, I know. Though only the guilty would be so determined to cover up things like that… :D

LittleMissPerfection says: Shut up.

Don'tGiveADamn says: Oh, I've touched yet another nerve, have I?

LittleMissPerfection says: I hate you.

Don'tGiveADamn says: I know you love me really, sweetheart.

LittleMissPerfection says: Don't "sweetheart" me!

Don'tGiveADamn says: Sweetheart, don't be so mad… :P

LittleMissPerfection says: Don't. "Sweetheart" . Me.

Don'tGiveADamn says: You know you love it, sweetheart.

LittleMissPerfection says: One more time…

Don'tGiveADamn says: Sweetheart. ;)

LittleMissPerfection says: Stop it! Or I'll…

Don'tGiveADamn says: Or you'll do what, sweetheart? ;)

**LittleMissPerfection has sent Don'tGiveADamn a nudge.**

LittleMissPerfection says: Or I'll do that. :P

Don'tGiveADamn says: … Remind me again why you were promoted to being third -in -command, Ravess.

LittleMissPerfection says: …:O

**LittleMissPerfection has sent Don'tGiveADamn a nudge.**

Don'tGiveADamn says: Mature. Now I know why. ;)

LittleMissPerfection says: I hate you. I really hate you.

Don'tGiveADamn says: So you say, m'dear, so you say.

LittleMissPerfection says: … Screw you!

Don'tGiveADamn says: Well, I can't personally do that myself…

LittleMissPerfection says: That's it. I'm going.

Don'tGiveADamn says: What, so soon?

**LittleMissPerfection has signed out**

Don'tGiveADamn says: And we were having such fun, too.

**IamtheMaster has signed in**

IamtheMaster says: Dark Ace, how long have you been on here for? And why have you changed your username?

Don'tGiveADamn says: Master, I've only been here for several minutes, and then Ravess gave me permission to change my username after we came to a mutual agreement…

IamtheMaster: I don't want to know, I really don't. So spare me.

Don'tGiveADamn says: Certainly, Master. ;)

IamtheMaster says: How I put up with you two, I don't know. You know that, right?

Don'tGiveADamn says: Yes, Master. You indeed have the remarkable patience of a Saint.

IamtheMaster says: D: One of these days I will simply have enough…

Don'tGiveADamn says: Yes, Master.

IamtheMaster says: And then you will both realise that you are being immature idiots…

Don'tGiveADamn says: Yes, Master.

IamtheMaster says: And will wise up…

Don'tGiveADamn says: Yes, Master.

IamtheMaster says: Will you stop with all the "yes Masters"? They're driving me insane.

Don'tGiveADamn says: …

Don'tGiveADamn says: Yes, Master ;)

IamtheMaster says: …Dark Ace, do you want to go on another crystal mission? Because it looks like you are - with Snipe…

Don'tGiveADamn says: No…Anything but THAT!

IamtheMaster says: Well then, stop annoying me! Get offline and do something sensible!

Don'tGiveADamn says: Fine…

**Don'tGiveADamn has signed out**

IamtheMaster: Finally, some peace…

**Smash!Smash! has signed in**

IamtheMaster: Spoke too soon…

* * *

**Yes. Still having too much fun. Review? **

**They're like love - so go spread the love. :P**


End file.
